


Be Still My Heart

by coloringwitheyeliner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloringwitheyeliner/pseuds/coloringwitheyeliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JohnDave based off the song Be Still My Heart by The Postal Service. Fluff and make outs. Bluh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Heart

_I was running late for work, so I didn't change my shirt. And the evening's drinks left a lingering taste in my mouth. And when I left you were still asleep, tangled in the sheets. And on the bus I could have sworn it was all a dream, and it didn't happen to me._

John yawned as his blurry eyes opened to see the time that was on his alarm clock. His tired, blue eyes grew wide as he caught sight of the time.  _Fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna be late,_  he thought as he pulled on a pair of boxers and clean jeans. He took quick sniff of his shirt, deeming it clean enough to wear despite the night still settled upon it. He took one last look at the ruffled blond, whose face was covered by blankets, his legs tangled within them. John placed a soft kiss on his temple before rushing out the door, trying to make it to his shift at the coffee house he and Dave had met at.

John instantly regretted his choice to skip brushing his teeth as he took a seat on the bus, his lips tasting of stale wine from the night before. The taste curled around his tongue, insisting the flavor, and John was thankful the coffee house gave free drinks to employees when they got to work. Dave and him has gotten tipsy, drunk enough to admit their feelings, but not drunk enough to forget... John licked his lips as he thought about the night before. 

_John took a swig of the wine, sweet and strong, before passing it to Dave, who took a gulp, finishing the bottle. Tonight is movie night, and this time Dave had brought over a nice bottle of red wine, hoping to spice the night up a little bit. Instead it spices up the night a lot. John takes the bottle from Dave, looking him in the eyes. "I've wanted to date you for a really long tome, Dave," John whispers across the small gap between them, "is that okay?" Dave answers by kissing John roughly, brushing his tongue against the raven haired man's lips. He shivers before pulling away, leading Dave into his bedroom..._

John shook his head as the bus arrived at his stop.  _It didn't really happen. Not to me. I imagined it. Dave wasn't in my bed this morning, and when he comes by this afternoon to go by the record store with me like he usually does, he won't be wearing the shirt I let him borrow before we went to sleep. It's not possible._

John went about his work, cleaning down the counters and preparing coffee for the tired and rushed people on their way to their own jobs. Couples came in for coffee dates, college students came for a pick-me-up as they studied, and seniors came in for earl grey as per usual.

Around 5pm, Dave walked in to the shop, the bell above the door twinkling like a fairy as he made his way in. John, distracted with another customer's drink, hadn't notice Dave walk in.

"I'll take an espresso, to go," Dave smirked.

"Right!" John nodded, consumed with his work. He made the drink before turning and delivering it, promptly gasping as his eyes fell upon the blond. Dave's smirk deepened as John took him in. Dave's ruby eyes peeked over his sunglasses at John, his hair in a perfect mess. Purple bruises trails over his neck, and down into his shirt, or John's shirt, really.

"Ready to go, babe?"

John nodded, his mouth agape as he handed Dave his drink and stored the money for it in the cash register. Dave chuckled and told John to flow his mouth, which he did.

"You reek of beauty and grace, Egderp." Dave teased.

_And then I felt the scrapes from the slippery subway grate. Oh how you laughed at my complete lack of grace. But I could not recall a more perfect fall because when I looked up into your eyes, it didn't hurt at all._

John close up shop for the night and took a hold of Dave's hand, who led him to the record store a few blocks away, sipping his coffee happily. He finished it quickly and threw the cup away as they walked into the record store.

Dave spent a few hours looking at large CDs and records options, examining each one he came upon carefully. John smiled goofily before turning to the piano the record store was trying to sell. It was a simply piano, nothing fancy, sleek and black and beautiful. John sat down at it as he usually did, and played.

The tune was simple, and as the music filled the room, it began raining. The water soaked everything it could touch.

A few hours later, the rain slowed down and stopped. The sun began going down and the street lights began glowing, lighting up the damp sidewalk, making it sparkle. Dave made his purchases as he waited for John to finish his melody. They walked out together, John giggling at his own jokes, trying to get Dave to smile for him.

John had started on another joke when Dave slipped and fell.

"And you call me ungraceful!" John giggled leaned down towards Dave.

"Those subway grates are slippery as all hell when they're wet, and I fell on purpose anyways," Dave scoughed, rubbing his back where he fell.

John offered him a hand, and as Dave reached up to take it, he got a glance of John's bright blue eyes, and his pain seemed distant, almost none existent. Dave couldn't help but smile, a real smile. He leaned up and kissed John, their lips fitting together as if they were made to kiss each other.

_And I thought, 'be still my heart!' This could be a brand new start, with you. And it will be clear if you're still here with me in the morning._

John leaned into the kiss, feeling as if he could fly. He felt his heart beat faster, and wondered if Dave could hear it. John guessed he could, because Dave suddenly kissed him desperately, his tongue dancing across John's lips. John opens his mouth slightly, and Dave slid his tongue in. Dave tasted strong, like the coffee he'd drank, and faintly like the apple juice that John could've swore Dave would always taste of, no matter what.

They pulled apart, suddenly aware that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. John giggled sheepishly as Dave smirked, claiming John's hand and leading back to the apartment they shared.

"Dave. I think I could get use to this," John blushed as Dave slid his key into the lock of their apartment door.

"I know  _I_ could, babe," Dave smirked and led John into the apartment and over to their couch. They kissed some more, roughly and passionately. John gasped as Dave sucked on his bottom lip, and Dave's own heart began to pick up speed. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes before smiling at each other, parting to get ready for bed.

A little later, the two curled up in bed, John snuggled against Dave's chest.

"Promise to still be here when I wake up?" John asked, clutching Dave's shirt.

Dave kissed the black mess John called hair and whispered "Of course I'll be."

And he was.

_And I thought 'be still my heart!' This could be a brand new start, with you. And it will be clear if you're still here with me in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Hussie owns homestuck. The Postal Service owns Be Still My Heart. If there's any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
